To Caskett and Kick
by caskett.vs.stanathan
Summary: "Why Kick?" "Kate and Rick. Duh." Esposito says. "How many shipper names did you guys come up with for us?" Kate asks. "You don't wanna know." Ryan says.


_**"**__**To Caskett and Kick"**_

"Why Kick?"

"Kate and Rick. Duh." Esposito says.

"How many shipper names did you guys come up with for us?" Kate asks.

"You don't wanna know." Ryan says.

* * *

**This is just an alternate ending for "To Caskett". It starts the same but ends a bit differently.  
**

**Disclaimer:** do not own _Castle_, otherwise this would've already happened… or would be happening very soon ;) All characters in this story (from Jim, to Jenny) and shipper names (Caskett! hehe) belong to Andrew Marlow. Maybe I can buy _Castle_ off him? Can you buy shares in a TV show…? Lol. I WISH!

Rick and Kate sit on the couch in her apartment, just enjoying being with each other.

"Remember when you asked me how you knew you were in love?" Kate asks suddenly.

"Mmm." He mumbles. "You said 'when all the songs made sense'."

She nods. "I did. I've got a song that makes sense." She walks into her bedroom and comes back out carrying her guitar. "You listening?" She asks him as she sits back down.

"Always."

She blushes and looks down at the guitar, tuning the guitar to escape his gaze. She strums a few chords before she begins singing, whispering the first verse.

_When I first saw you_

_I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me_

_I felt love_

_And after all this time_

_You're still the one I love_

Her voice gets stronger and she looks up from the guitar, watching his face as she serenades him. He recognises the song._ You're Still The One _by Shania Twain.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said: "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

He leans over and gently kisses her cheek. She smiles softly at him and continues singing.

_Aint nothin better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

Castle sings the rest of the song with her, making her smile grow bigger.

_They said: "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

Their voices meld together, forming a perfect – seemingly practiced – harmony.

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

She strums the last few chords without taking her eyes away from his.

He gently kisses her lips and takes the guitar off her lap. "Look how far we've come." He whispers.

"I know." She whispers back. "It took us four years –"

"Four years and five months." He corrects.

"Whatever. It took us four years and five months, but we got here. Eventually."

"Hell of ride, huh?"

"Hell of a ride." She agrees.

"So, I was thinking, I know we've been only officially going out for like, two months, but we've been unconsciously going out for like, four years, and so maybe…" He slides off the couch and kneels on the ground at her feet, pulling a ring box out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my God." She whispers, her hand flying to her mouth.

"You know I love you. I think you are an amazing, beautiful, extraordinary woman. You're great with Alexis and will be an amazing mother to any possible future kids. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you by my side. No amount of time with you could ever be long enough, but I was thinking maybe we could start with always. You say you're a one and done kind of girl and I think I'm a one and done kind of guy, I was just looking for my 'one'. Will you, Katherine Beckett, be my one and done, my always?" The tears cascade down her face. He opens the box, revealing her mother's engagement ring.

"My mom's ring. How did you?" Her hand flies up to her neck and finds the chain that secures the ring to her neck is missing. "Alexis!" She remembers the teenager throwing her arms around her in a very big hug just before they left the precinct earlier.

"I'm sorry," Rick apologises, "I just thought –"

"No, it's perfect." Kate silences him by pressing a finger to his lip.

"Is that a yes?" He asks nervously.

Kate nods her head enthusiastically. "Yes, yes. Yes." She whispers and he carefully slides the ring onto her finger.

She leans down and presses her lips to his. Rick breaks the kiss and stands up, pulling her with him. He picks her up and spins her around, his lips finding hers again.

"I love you. I love you. So much." She says against his lips.

Suddenly there's squealing and clapping. The couple turn to find Alexis, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Martha and Jim standing in the doorway of Kate's apartment, clapping and cheering for them. The squeals were coming from Alexis, Lanie, and Jenny.

Esposito and Ryan begin chanting "Caskett, Caskett, Caskett." Lanie and Alexis soon join and the apartment is filled with noise.

"What are you doing here?" Kate and Rick ask in unison.

Kate looks at him. "You didn't tell them to come?" She asks, surprised.

"No. Alexis was the only one who knew I was –"

They both turn and look at the teenager. "What?" She asks. "I thought it'd be nice if we were all here."

"I brought champagne!" Lanie announces, pulling two bottles from behind her.

"And I brought some beer!" Esposito says, producing a carton of beer.

Lanie rushes to the kitchen with Alexis hot on her heels. They return carrying nine champagne flutes. They sit the glasses on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Lanie asks Kate, handing her one of the bottles of champagne.

Kate looks at Rick and he stands behind her, his arms around her and his hands on hers. Together, they move their right hands to the cork and… Pop!

"Wooooh!" Lanie and Alexis scream, grabbing each other's hands and dancing around in joy.

"Those two are crazy." Rick whispers in his fiancées ear.

"Tell me about it." She whispers back.

Jenny takes the bottle from Kate and pours the alcohol into all of the glasses except hers, which she pours Sprite into instead (everyone knows you don't drink while pregnant and Jenny's 8 months), and hands everyone a glass – including Alexis.

"You are _not_ drinking!" Castle exclaims.

"But it's a special occasion!" The teenager exclaims back.

Rick looks at Kate for support, but she just shrugs her shoulders. "Well, thanks for all your help." He says sarcastically.

Kate rolls her eyes. "It is a special occasion. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She grabs his hand and pulls him to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

She pours her champagne into his glass and opens the fridge, getting the Sprite out and pouring that into hers instead.

"What are you doing?" He asks her curiously.

"I can't." She says plainly.

"Can't what?" He's very, very confused.

"Can't drink."

"Can't drink… why?" Then it clicks. "Oh my God!" He drops his glass of champagne and it shatters as it hits the ground. Everyone stops talking and the room goes completely silent. "Oh my God." He repeats.

She's watching his face carefully, not sure how he'll react. She chews her bottom lip worriedly.

"Oh my God." He says again, eyes glued to hers. "We're… we're…" He can't finish the thought.

His eyes sparkle with joy and he opens his arms for her. Kate jumps – literally – into his embrace, her legs going up around his hips. He spins around, both of them laughing. He kisses her neck and whispers against her skin "We're having a baby."

"I know." She bends her neck and kisses him gently.

"How long have you known?"

"Yesterday. That's why I wanted you to come over; I was gonna tell you."

"Does anyone else know?"

She shakes her head.

"I beg to differ. I know now." Lanie says. Her and Alexis are standing just outside the kitchen.

"So do I." Alexis squeals. "Oh my God! I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!"

"What?" Martha asks, walking over with Jim. "Are we going to be grandparents?"

Kate unwinds her legs from around Castle's hips and slides to the ground. She buries her face in his chest. "I wasn't gonna tell anyone til we got through the first trimester." She mumbles.

Jim walks over and gently touches his daughter on the shoulder. "Katie, turn around, please." She obeys. "Everything will be fine. You and Rick aren't your mother and me."

"What?" Rick asks.

"Mum had two miscarriages and a stillborn before me and two more miscarriages after me." Kate explains. "I was prem and I had a twin brother. He was the stillborn."

"Ohhh…" He says, not sure what to do with that piece of information.

"Kate, it'll be okay." Alexis says, wrapping her arms around her step-mother-to-be.

"Thanks Lex."

"Come on, we need to toast." Lanie says, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging her back out.

Rick grabs a new flute and follows them all out. He pours himself some more champagne before walking over to Kate and wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her still flat abdomen.

Esposito raises his glass and begins: "To Kate and Rick, the best couple ever… And the couple that probably wins the world record for being the couple who took the longest time ever to get together. To Caskett!"

They all echo "To Caskett" except for Rick and Kate who just raise their glasses.

"To baby." Kate whispers and Rick echoes her.

"And to baby!" Alexis says (or more accurately, almost screams), seeming to read their thoughts… or their lips.

"To baby!" Lanie and Jenny say excitedly. Martha and Jim echo the two women.

"What baby?" Ryan and Esposito ask at the same time.

"She's pregnant, idiots." Lanie says bluntly.

"Well, to Caskett and Kick!" Esposito says.

Everyone echoes that soundly.

Rick asks after they've all drunk their glasses of champagne and Sprite, respectively: "Why Kick?"

"Kate and Rick. Duh." Esposito says.

"How many shipper names did you guys come up with for us?" Kate asks.

"You don't wanna know." Ryan says.

* * *

**I could possibly continue from this story if you guys want. Up to you.**


End file.
